


Trouble

by Waterlogged_Kazoo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Depression, Hurt No Comfort, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Self-Hatred, Whole Cake Island Arc, Whole Cake Island Arc Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterlogged_Kazoo/pseuds/Waterlogged_Kazoo
Summary: Sanji hoped he wouldn't cause too much trouble.
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Just so y'all know this is vent fic, so it's not the best thing I've ever written. I thought I'd post it anyways though so why not.
> 
> Basically just Sanji's internal monologue before the wedding in Whole Cake Island

Sanji lay on the luxurious canopied bed in the pastel-coloured room that served as his prison, his thoughts sluggish as his mind struggled to stay afloat in the choppy waters of his emotional state. He had only been on Whole Cake Island for a couple of days, yet he felt as though months had passed since he had beaten down his captain in that too-bright field as the fiends that dare call him their brother watched and laughed, jeering at Luffy as Sanji threw out every falsehood that came to mind in hopes of sending the stubborn rubber man away. 

Sanji's heart twisted as he thought of his captain's- no, Luffy's- bloodied face, his skin red and bruised, his clothes muddied and torn, the gap of the missing tooth in his snarling face. Sanji had done that to him. He had hurt the man who had saved his life so many times, the man who had given him friendship and a home and a dream, the man he would follow to the end of the world and back without hesitation. He had hurt Nami, too. She had to watch as he tossed the young captain around like a ragdoll, screaming her throat horse in desperate pleas of mercy. Sanji had probably hurt the others too. The Strawhats had been on their way to the next step in their quest, preparing to face the Yonko in the Land of Wano, and further spread Luffy's notoriety as the future king, yet Sanji had forced them to get sidetracked by letting himself be kidnapped and taken back to torturers. Luffy could die here. Big Mom's warriors wouldn't just let them go. And it was all Sanji's fault. 

He probably deserved this, this anguish and pure despair that ate away at him like a virus. He had brought his captain nothing but pain. He wasn't strong enough to escape the kidnapping, wasn't strong enough to fight back against his brothers, wasn't strong enough to even bother to attempt an escape in the face of his own death. 

The one person he thought would make this situation a little less agonizing, Charlotte Pudding, had turned out to be twisted and damaged and cruel despite her harmless way of presenting herself, just like this entire damn island. It hurt. Sanji knew a true romance with Pudding would have never worked, even if they were married. They were both far too broken from the start, and she was just a child. Even so, perhaps their platonic union could've brought some peace to Sanji in the lifelong damnation he would surely receive at the hands of his family, but even that was snatched away from his grasp. She was going to kill him in just a couple days, and his blood would pepper the altar like rose petals. 

Sanji was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts by a knock on the door to his room, though he simply rolled over instead of bothering to get up and answer it.

"Prince Sanji, your supper for this evening has arrived." The voice was nasally and muffled through the thick door, but Sanji recognized it as one of the obnoxious chess-piece soldiers that had surrounded him since he had arrived at the castle. 

Not waiting for an answer, the little soldier swung the door open and walked in, pushing a trolly that was far too tall for him. Sanji remained silent, not even bothering to look over and see what the meal was, though the scent gave him the impression that it was steak of some kind. 

The only sounds were the gentle clinking of the plate and silverware as they were placed softly on the small table in the middle of the room, the slight pitter patter of feet marching away, and the click of the door being shut once again. 

The scent of the food was exquisitely mouth-watering, but the thought of actually eating something made Sanji's stomach churn. Why are they even bothering to feed him? He wasn't worthy of such a privilege. He was simply a sacrifice, as Judge had said. The disposable son who would be married off for the political gain of the family who had never loved him. The fact that his disgusting wretch of a father would die alongside him in this horrid land brought Sanji a sick sense of comfort. He would die with his family and leave the world with one less force of evil. 

As ill as he felt, Sanji would at least keep his pride in the fact that he wouldn't waste food, knowing that some chef like that young girl Cosette had poured their heart into the dish, just as he would have.

He slowly sat up, stretching his long limbs that had grown stiff from so many hours laying still. Sanji forced the food down, fighting himself to finish all of it. Under regular circumstances, his skills as a chef would have him mentally analyzing the food, picking out different ingredients and combinations by taste and scent, brainstorming ways that he could replicate the delicate details of the flavours for his own crew. But Sanji had no need nor motivation to do so now, he had left the Strawhats, and no longer deserved to think of himself as one of them. 

The Strawhats had no need for a nuisance such as him. They could go on and achieve their dreams just as well without them. They would change the world. Nami would map. Robin would discover. Chopper would heal. Usopp would be brave. Franky would create. The Marimo would fight. Brook would fulfill a promise. Luffy would be crowned. And Sanji would die, freeing them of a burden. 

He just hoped he wouldn't cause too much trouble.


End file.
